There are a number of different types of exercise apparatuses that exercise a user's lower body by providing a circuitous stepping motion. These elliptical stepping apparatuses provide advantages over other types of exercise apparatuses. For example, the elliptical stepping motion generally reduces shock on the user's knees as can occur when a treadmill is used. In addition, elliptical stepping apparatuses exercise the user's lower body to a greater extent than, for example, cycling-type exercise apparatuses. Examples of elliptical stepping apparatuses include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,316,898; 5,242,343; 5,383,829; 5,499,956; 5,685,804; 5,759,136; 5,762,588; 5,779,599; 5,792,026; 5,899,833 and German Patent No. DE 2 919 494.
However, known elliptical stepping exercise apparatuses suffer from various drawbacks. For example, some apparatuses are limited to exercising the user's lower body and do not provide exercise for the user's upper body. In addition, the elliptical stepping motion of some apparatuses does not produce an optimum foot motion including heel to toe flexure. Moreover, due to their mechanical arrangement, some previous stepping exercise apparatuses can be difficult for the user to mount. Also, for those exercisers that include arm handles for upper body exercise, the range of motion of the arm handle in many instances does not provide for a comfortable upper body exercise. A need therefore exists for an improved elliptical stepping exercise apparatus. One such improved elliptical stepping exercise apparatus can be found in a commonly owned application entitled "Cross Training Exercise Apparatus", Ser. No. 08/814,487 (hereinafter "the '487 application"). The entire disclosure of the '487 application is incorporated herein by reference.